The Way We Were
by jekka10
Summary: The double A's hooked up, but things started going downhill quite a few months in. A huge fight including swearing and name calling tore them apart, not talking or any contact. In the end, they never missed the way they were. They were fine with the prese


**Authors Note**: Hey all, Merry Christmas, Happy Channukah, Merry Kwanza, Happy Holidays! I'm a day and 12 minutes late, I know. But here's a christmas present from me, all about Archie and Atlanta. It's my first with the pair so bare with me. When I heard the song I thought of them. Anyways, Read and Review. I hope to get another One-Shot up soon. Jay and Theresa most likely. Happy readings!

**Pairing:** A/A, minor J/T

**Summary:** The double A's hooked up, but things started going downhill quite a few months in. A huge fight including swearing and name calling tore them apart, not talking or any contact. In the end, they never missed the way they were. They were fine with the present, no matter the outcome. A/A breakup. Song fic. One-shot.

**Warnings:** Teenage angst. Narrated by Theresa, then into third person

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans, it's owned by Studio B and Nelvana.

_dividerdividerdivider_

It was amazing, they finally hooked up. Who you ask? Well the double A's, the dynamic duo. The ones who never stopped. Archie confessed his feelings, after I persuaded Atlanta too. So really, they both made the first move, coming in a tie, and once again a competition. It was about time too, but things were fun while they lasted, always teasing them. Sure, we were getting sick of the playful bantering, and the continuous arguments, but one statement could shut them up anyways.

Stop flirting and be quiet.

They both would blush madly, sitting down and shutting up. Most people would focus their attention on the violet headed boy, observing his reaction towards the somewhat embarrassing sentence, you know, since HE was the one who had the crush, but I gazed over to Atlanta for the first time, the one who never was low of confidence and had a spring in her step. She had slumped her head between her shoulders and averted her gaze, not making eye contact. That's when I knew...

she felt the same way.

It was a shock to me, and no one else knew. Well not too much of a shock, but the surprise factor was still there. She saw me gasp and giggle in her direction and she pulled on my arm, running full speed up the stairs. My legs carried me to the best of their ability.You know when you run and your legs move exceptionally fast, like down a hill, but you have no power over them. They just keep going so you don't take a plunge in to the ground. They just feel like spaghetti just being whipped, one in front of the other. Well I was doing that, skipping stairs to try to match my speed with the descendent of the fastest runner in history. That is, until I got to the top step, that's when my knee gave out and I fell, face first. Just like that day on the hill when I was little, anyways I'm getting off track. She dragged me in to her room, only to tell me what I already knew. To keep it a secret, but I had much more to add to her puny sentence, oh yes I did.

"Theresa, how'd you find out?!" She screamed-whispered. How you do that, I don't know. If you scream a whisper, doesn't it equal out to regular talking? Anyways I picked myself up off the ground I was previously dragged on, then I rolled my eyes, couldn't she see that SHE was obvious?

"Umm...other than the fact that you a. Always hang out with him, " She cut me off.

"We're best friends! We're supposed to hang out!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Miss Blush," I was being sarcastic to piss her off, "b. you obviously just blushed down there, and c. you wouldn't look me in the eye. It's only a few hints, but your talking to the master here."

"I guess I was screwed from when I first met you eh?"

"Damn right Atlanta, nothing gets around me." That's when she rolled her eyes. I continued talking.

"Why don't you ask him on a date or something, I'm ninety-nine percent positive he likes you."

"Why don't you ask Jay?"

"Firstly, I asked you first, and secondly I'm getting around to him asking ME out. So there."

"It'd be awkward, and how do you know for sure he likes me that way."

"It's so obvious Atlanta, I can't believe you're oblivious to it. Even the gods can tell, well, most likely."

"What!" She screamed. "How do the gods know!?"

I reassured her, telling her that I bet the gods didn't know, and that I was kidding. I wonder if they really do know though, it isn't hard to figure out.

Meanwhile I picked up a tid bit of information off the oh-so-lucious Jay that I can bribe anything out of. With of course, my puppy-dog face! I mastered it at the age of 6 towards my dad, an early learner I know. Can you believe, Archie was telling 'the guys' that he thought I was telling Atlanta that Mr. MachoMan lurvvvved her. But no, she was actually telling me that she liked him! Then, I told her who Archie liked. Fantabulous, I fell a matchmaker coming up. I waited a while, and it turns out that with the persuasive talk I gave to Atlanta really worked. Seems that those boys gave the same one to Archie. Everything was great, those two were having fun without feeling awkward and giving off a happy glow for all of us. They didn't snog much, but they had other ways to show their affection.

Then things went downhill, a steep hill too. Like the one I ran down, face planted, and talked about earlier.

They got in a fight, a big one, and broke it off like that. If you can't tell, I'm snapping my fingers. We thought it would be another one of those regular tiffs they got in to, playful banters. In the end it turned out more then that. I don't know the full argument, and rather not ask them what they fought about, because we pretty much vacated the room. It was fireworks, but vicious ones, actually more like firecrackers. Not romantic or pretty; dangerous, and harmful to all. It was something about how Archie tries to keep their relationship together, while Atlanta said something along the lines of her wanting to be a friendly couple and not mushy like Jay and I. That's when I eavesdropped, I heard my name, and Jay's.

We were surprised. Them...breaking up? How would the group cope, the team, the friendships? We didn't want people taking sides so we acted normally, pretending things were okay. They weren't, things were awkward. Archie was nice to me, like exceptionally nice. Not that I minded. We really hoped things would turn out for the better in the end.

_dividerdividerdivider _

"Archie! I can't handle this pressure, there's too much right now. Maybe we should just take a break."

"What? Why? Why do we need to take a break, we are fine."

"No we aren't Archie, we wouldn't be having this fight then!"

"Maybe if you would show some damn emotion towards me!"

"Maybe if you didn't take this fucking relationship thing so seriously! I don't need a man, and neither did my ancestor, why should I need you?!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be in a 'fucking' relationship! Maybe we just are too damn stubborn for each other."

"Fine!"

"Atlanta wait!"

"No! I'm too fucking stubborn remember?! You don't need me and I sure as Hades don't need you!"

"Then go all by your fucking lonesome. No one needs you Atlanta!"

Atlanta stormed to her room, slammed her door, and fell to the ground. She started bawling, and the tears weren't stopping anytime soon. She wanted to be alone, and wanted no one to talk to her. She knew Theresa would eventually come, but she would be smart enough to give her some time to cool down. Archie on the other hand would be bitchy and pissed no matter who talked to him. Fighting with Atlanta was one of his biggest pet peeves, and they just broke up about a huge argument. He slammed the front door behind him and welcomed the cool air, something to cool his temper and him off. His skin was burning, from the already heated argument. He couldn't believe they broke it off, it seemed incomprehensible. _I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I went a bit over the top. **Maybe? You went way over. **Shut up, I know that. I shouldn't have sworn._ Archies mind fought back and forth, first rooting for Atlanta then Archie. He fingered the mp3 player in his hoodie pocket after shoving his hands in. As he started walking he placed the head phones in the holes in his ears. He pressed the on button and slid his fingers through the tuff of hair above his forehead, ruffling it a bit, then smoothing it back it place. He sighed as the first song came on.

**We've fallen out of grace again, could be the beginning of the end,  
We stuck by and watched the other walk away, could not stay**

Atlanta stared out her window, gazing at the night. Her vision kept blurring because of the tiny droplets of water glazing her eyes, then slipping down over her cheek. She looked lower and saw a purple spot walking away, down the street. She regretted everything, but she couldn't travel back in time. Well she could, but not for these small teenage romance reasons. Only for big, saving the world from a power hungry god reasons.

_dividerdividerdivider _

Days crawled by, awkward silences slithering between everyone in the Brownstone. Archie and Atlanta were the worst, not making any kind of contact with each other. Archie would try to hold eye contact but Atlanta would immediately look away. Sometimes she would walk out in the middle of conversation because of the tension floating between the team. It was beating her up inside, she felt lonely and hurt. It was for once in her life that she didn't want to win, the competition of who could hold the grudge the longest. She wouldn't believe that they broke up so immediately and that there had to be an under lying layer in which targeted the break up. She really did hope it was for the best.

**I can't believe we'd give up so easy  
Don't you miss the way we were?  
Don't you wish we made that turn?**

Archie continuously made up for the things he had said, all in his mind. Saying that he should've never used his breath for hurting her. That he should've only used it for comforting her and making her happy. He just thought he was a waste of space, skin, and air now. He wanted to apologize so badly, and so did Atlanta but Atlanta would disappear before he even had the chance to apologize. He just stand and sigh, Theresa, Jay, Herry, Odie, and Neil watching both of their worlds crumble, then get crushed, then dissolve. They were going through the worst break up, the one where they still live together and be around each other. They didn't deserve to live like this. They deserved each other, all their efforts added up to each other.

**What we said was sometimes meant  
Wasn't worth the breath that we spent  
Even though that I don't know how much we tried,  
or even why **

**For all it's worth,  
it's not what we deserve**

Atlanta started spilling her thoughts and feelings all over Theresa, with the girl trying her hardest to patch Atlanta back up. They'd stay up for hours, talking and crying. It turns out Archie meant quite a lot to Atlanta, as this train wreck was eating her inside-out. At first, it was just her expression fading, but now she always looked tired, never ate, and wasn't in the best of moods. Theresa tried so hard to cheer her best friend up, but she knew how hard it was. Archie was her companion, and Atlanta couldn't live with out her soul mate. During the last few days Atlanta would lock herself in her room, or go on 5 hour jogs where she would sit on the bench for a good portion of them. She was too tired to run, but needed to get away. Atlanta would continuously pray to the gods, especially Aphrodite, that love would once again resurface.****

Don't you miss the way we were?  
Don't you wish we made that turn? 

Archie waited for Atlanta to come around, but she would always pass by. He tried to forget everything, and was succeeding at it, but everytime he saw the wilted face of his once spunky beauty, he would feel tremendously quilty and sulk again. The team was worried that they might suffer from depression, they really needed to cope through this to keep everyone alive and well.

**the best times are far gone  
all that's left is to forget  
still i seem to hang on  
but indeed it's not over**

**  
**Finally a week or so after the argument, Atlanta approached Archie sullenly. She looked him in the eyes and started to tear up. He looked back with a heart broken face and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She mimicked his actions and clenched her hands on to his back, crying into his cotton shirt, near the shoulder. It was their silent sorries, ableing them to forgive and forget without a breath, just like Archie swore he would do.

**  
don't you miss the way we were? don't you wish we made that turn?  
don't you miss the way we were? don't you miss the way we were? **

They didn't miss the way they were, because of the reasons of hurt and anger. They were two people that always lived in the now, their lives as vibrant as their hair colours. Their smiles lighting the way, they never missed anything except each other. They had gotten back together and clicked right away, ableing to forgive each other and forget the past, and excelling in to the future along side each other.


End file.
